


His love. His everything.

by Saturnjamesbuchanan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Character Death, F/M, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnjamesbuchanan/pseuds/Saturnjamesbuchanan
Summary: Peralta gets shot on a mission and has to face the harsh consequences of his job.(im sorry)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	His love. His everything.

“5 bucks says I get the last shot,” Amy said with a smug grin as they circled the perimeter of the building, 

“You know, Ames, I feel like I’m a bad influence on you,” Jake replied, pulling his gun out of his holster, “I love it.”

Amy rolled her eyes but reached over and squeezed his hand anyways before reaching up and tying her hair back with a red band, 

“Red’s my favourite colour, in case you didn’t know” Jake said, trying to ease the mood, 

“We’re married, Jacob,” Amy said, cracking a small smile, “Of course I knew that.”

He knew it was a dangerous mission; it was a hostage situation they had been tracking for months and it all led back to this warehouse. They had orders to shoot on sight, rescue civilians and get out of there as soon as they could. 

It was all too quiet as the pair circled the warehouse, a couple other rookie detectives going the other way, aside from the crackling static coming from their comms. The precinct was on the other line waiting for orders to send in more back up if it was needed. Jake knew all of the gang - even Rosa and Holt - would be crowded around the small microphone, not that they’d ever admit it. He did feel slightly guilty about it, it was always a stressful occasion, he remembered when Rosa went into a live shooter situation and he had been one minute away from driving over there himself. It was Holt who had calmed him down that day, his Captain, his friend, the only parental figure in his life he knew he could rely on. It was Holt’s birthday today. Jake wanted to get this mission over with quickly as he had stashed away a bottle of wine - the fancy stuff, too (the workers at the shop ripped him off slightly but he was none the wiser, nor did he care about the price all that much) - and a card he had custom made; it was a selfie of the two of them from after the Halloween Heist, Jake was crowned the winner and had a broad grin whilst Holt sat there unimpressed. 

They reached the industrial, silver door that marked the entrance of the building, 

“You ready?” Amy asked, her shoulders tensed as she gripped her gun quickly. 

Jake shook off his nerves and nodded. He was going to get home quickly and celebrate with his friends at Shaw’s, maybe he’d even get another video of Captain Holt drunk. 

He opened the door and stepped into the unknown, it was pitch black and he fumbled with the wall behind him until he felt the light switch. Warm, golden light flooded the dingy room. He did a quick sweep - no immediate threats. Amy continued on to the second door, they had studied the blueprints of the building briefly, and marked off which rooms lead to the hallways. She was now putting into practice her memory skills that never failed to amaze him, he grinned his beloved toothy smile, _that’s his girl._

/ / / 

The hallways and seemingly endless staircases began to blur together, vast seas of dull grey swimming in his mind until even the smallest details stood out to Jake. It was possibly his new eye for detail that caused him to see small yellow dashes marked onto some of the doors, 

“Hey Ames?” he whisper-shouted, still cautious that there may be assailants that had just not made their presence known yet, “These yellow dashes… Those weren’t in your blueprints were they?

“Dashes? No, no dashes.” she looked just as puzzled as him, they both stared at one of the doors that had a yellow dash proudly on it. They were silver, matching the entrance door, but had the unmistakable mark of scratches trailing all the way across, Amy spoke again, clearing her voice to keep the nerves out of it, “Do you think… Do you think they’re in there?”

Jake nodded again, words failing him for just a moment before he found the courage to say, “Yeah… I think they are.”

/ / / 

Jake didn’t feel the bullet when it went in. He heard Amy screaming - that hurt more than any gun could - he tried to run and help her, thinking something had gone wrong. Then he realised he couldn’t move, like some invisible force was holding him to the ground; holding him from Amy. It was when he met her eyes, saw the sheer agony staring back at him… That was when he realised something was wrong with him. 

He knew it was a dangerous mission, now he was facing the consequences. 

It had all gone south when they opened the door. Amy charged in first, her gun pointed straight at the criminal. He was stuffing what seemed to be drugs into the bag but at second glance they found they were sleeping pills, or was it vitamins?It was getting harder for Jake to stop his memory fuzzing over. It was a bust, he was certain of that, no hostages in sight, at least that’s what the criminal said, not that they were exceptionally reliable with these kinds of things. They dropped the pills they were putting into bags, said they knew where the hostages were. It was why Amy didn’t shoot, why she dropped her gun when they asked her to, why they turned and shot Jake instead. It was a mouse trap and now he was caught under the wire. 

Amy didn’t think twice about shooting after that. They could find the hostages later, she needed Jake. Her other half. Her soulmate. As the criminal collapsed she didn’t even feel the recoil causing a dull ache in her hand, all she felt was the need to make sure he was okay. The precinct were yelling through the comms, the loud yells of Terry and Rosa, demanding to know the situation, the pleads of Charles, begging for his best friend to be okay. Even Scully and Hitchcock were there, their soft words of “ _Jakey, Jakey come on you’ve got this”._

It was when Jake collapsed he felt the pain set in, as he propped himself up against the wall, muffled screams behind his closed mouth flooded the room with a sickening intensity. He pressed his hand to the area he had been shot, right between his ribs, just below his heart, his stomach dropped when it came back red. Red had always been his favourite colour. Not now. Not ever again. Never again after he felt a disgusting warmth of blood dripping out of his mouth, telling his time was almost up. His mind was torn; he wanted to stay with Amy, to stay with everyone, but the pull of the darkness felt so, _so_ inviting, it was getting hard to keep his eyes from fluttering shut. 

“Jake, Jacob, please, Jacob don’t you dare go. Don’t you dare close your eyes.” Amy’s words were blurry and her face was quiet, or was it the other way around? It was getting harder to tell. 

He knew it was bad when he started to lose his sight, when the pull of closing his eyes stopped asking him to give his life up and started to take it instead. The black, _the dark_ , slowly setting in, making its way closer no matter how much he willed it away. If he was going to die he was going to look at Amy for as long as he could, engrave every last detail of her face into his mind: the way a strand of her ponytail had fallen into her face, the way her eyes always had a spark to them even when she was sobbing over him, her nose and the way she was insecure about it being a little too big. He wanted to take it all with him. 

“Hey, you only call me Jacob when I’m in trouble,” he said, smiling weakly, letting a few of his own tears fall. 

She stayed quiet, barely managing to return his small smile with her own. 

He knew it was worse when she didn’t laugh at his jokes, no matter how hard they argued, how intense the situation - she _always_ laughed at his jokes. He was going to die and they both knew it. 

“Jake, I’m not gonna let you die, you hear me? I’m not letting you.” her voice broke, his heart following, “I’m serious, Jakey, help is on the way, I’m not letting you die.”

The comms had gone silent. They both knew they had muted themselves, giving the two privacy. It was a morbid thought to know he was mourning his own death before he had even reached it. 

“Ames, please. It hurts, it hurts so bad.”

The dark in his eyes was fading in again. He was losing the sight of his Amy, his wife, his only one. He used some of the last of his strength to take hold of her hand, his blood staining her hands. He ignored how badly it burned to touch her, to touch anything, he just needed a piece of her before he went. A reminder of everything good he had experienced on this Earth.

“No Jakey, no. I know what you’re thinking, you’re not going to die I promise. I promise you, Jakey I’m gonna get you out of here.” 

Her words were quiet to his ears but he knew she was yelling. She was losing her hope, knowing the inevitable but refusing to accept it,

“You hear that, Jake?” Amy said, unable to contain the sobs from coming out, “You hear that? Hear the sirens, my love?”

Jake couldn’t hear the sirens. 

He couldn’t feel anything but pain and the blood draining from his face. He couldn’t take it. Couldn’t let this criminal be the one to take out Jake Peralta, best detective/genius. He smiled softly at the memory, he was going to miss everyone. He hoped they’d be okay. Hoped that Boyle found a new partner to do karaoke with, hoped that Gina would find someone else to put up with her personality the way Jake had done for his whole life, hoped Rosa found someone to ride on the back of her motorcycle. Hoped Terry found a new babysitter for his kids. Hoped Holt found a new unofficial son and even more he hoped he found the birthday card that he was so excited to give him - would never be able to give him. Most of all he hoped Amy found someone who would love her almost as much as Jake loved her. Almost. 

He was going to have to take a rain check on the celebrations at Shaw’s. 

His penultimate thought would take the last bit of strength out of him. He looked to Amy, 

“Hey Ames you know I love you right?” he cried as Amy nodded,

“I love you too, Jake.”

“I’m sorry Ames”

He reached past her hand and into her pocket, carefully pulling out a crisp 5 dollar bill and proceeding to reach for his gun. The metal felt cool against his boiling head, grounding him slightly as his breaths became increasingly laboured.

“But I win.”

His final thought was her.

His love. His everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there's any mistakes :)


End file.
